


Agenda Made, Negotiator on Deck

by Merfilly



Series: A New Order [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Background Relationships, Gen, Gray Jedi, Jedi Code, Minor Character(s), because i needed more jedi, no seriously i just raided so many SW canons, too bad one's a baby, well i finally put anakin's two apprentices in one room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting of the New Order members quietly plots out how to proceed, nearly a year after Palpatine escaped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agenda Made, Negotiator on Deck

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that all named characters in this actually exist in some corner of Star Wars.

It had been nearly a galactic standard year from the disappearance of the former Chancellor Palpatine. Life had settled back into something approaching normal, though the war was massively scaled back. Some of the members of the Confederacy of Independent Systems had sued for peace, either as Free Systems that self-governed, or as probationary members within the Republic. Neither Darth Tyranus nor Darth Sidious had been seen in the time since, yet the Jedi Order were convinced neither one was dead yet.

Commander Ahsoka Tano was doing anything but fighting at the moment, sitting cross-legged on the floor with two crawling, Force-active twins. She smiled, even when they pulled on her lekku as they used her to unsteadily pull themselves to their feet. Trust the Skywalker-Naberrie pair to be precocious and hitting all the milestones of child development early. At least Galen was sleeping in his father's arms, and neither Padija nor her brother seemed to be interested in adding to the assault on her appendages as they played quietly near their mother, also sitting on the floor in the open space. 

All around them were several Jedi and _Vod'e_ representatives, as Naboo was currently the easiest, safest place for the schism and their supporters to meet. Padmé was adamant that they have that safe space, as it was her husband, and children, that were being protected alongside all of her friends.

Anakin was somewhat bemused that his pet name for her, Angel, was basically how all of _their_ clones saw his wife. 

"Djinn Altis has offered us a place within his faction," Sage Master and General Denia said aloud. "But I am uncertain the path he is on is the one meant for us."

There was a round of general agreement with that, before Stass Allie gathered attention to herself. "I feel that efforts to converse with the Traditionalists need to be made before we summarily break away."

"Indeed, Stass." Shaak Ti looked at the commanders and captains that were representing the men of their armies so far. "Would it be a difficult thing to remain within the entire Order, friends?"

There was a silent exchange of looks and hand signs, before Bly spoke for them. "As one of the major plans for our settlement is to invite our brothers into the various parts of the Jedi Corps, that would not bother us so long as our conditions of being allowed to remain with our chosen _jetii_ are met."

His words pulled several smiles, shakes of the head, and even a few flushes out of the assembled Jedi. "We do not deserve you," Aayla said warmly, a sentiment echoed by most in the room.

"Our conditions," Plo Koon began, speaking slowly and clearly, "all center on a return to the Code as it once was. An acceptance of emotion, the ties they bring, and their place within the duty we feel as users of the Force. This will cover our bonds we have made, be it of family, friends, or lovers." He looked fondly at the younglings, three separate branches of the future in his eyes. There would be more, in time, both of choice and of blood. For now, though, the five younglings present were a promise to be made and kept, for them to grow up in a safe net of unity.

"Nomi Sunrider is revered in the lore," Olee Starstone began, a little nervous as she was merely a padawan, and nowhere near as renowned as Ahsoka. "For many things she did for the Order, but it is seldom mentioned that she bore at least one child, had a marriage, and that her line continued among the Jedi for centuries before it vanishes in the historic record, though there are suspicions the line merely moved into the general population. Precedent exists." She too glanced at the children sleeping or playing in the room.

"I told you having a researcher for a Padawan could be useful," Bol Chatak teased her friend, Roan Shryne, who merely nodded.

Sha Koon, Plo's niece, stood from the seat she had taken, drawing attention. "I know through my friendship with Jin-Lo Rayce that the Order is growing more wary of those of us who have volunteered to maintain the Republic's borders and lead the liberation drives for those planets that have appealed to us for help escaping the fragments of the Separatist's power. Someone must go speak for us soon, I feel, or their suspicion will sour any possible attempts at reaching a tolerable reform of the Order."

As she said that, all eyes drifted to Obi-Wan, who was stroking his beard and listening. Upon finding himself the center of so many eyes in the large chamber they had gathered in, he gave a sigh.

"I may be the youngest Master here, barring Stass, I think…" he grumbled, but it was in good nature. "Who goes to speak for the _Vod'e_ at my side?" There was never a question in his mind that he would have such, nor in the hearts of the other Jedi. 

The commanders and captains conferred in quick, low Mando'a, then Bly delivered the answer. "Kix."

That took some by surprise, as that was not one of the senior officers. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan understood immediately, though.

"By sending a healer, even though he is a warrior, it represents an attempt to reach out and show the wish for peace," Obi-Wan summarized, and understanding fell into place for the others.

Ahsoka gathered Luke into her lap, thinking about that, and was quickly having to readjust her position so Leia could curl up next to him. "If they will not listen?" she asked, the voice of skepticism for the group, though many felt doubt over if they could effect the changes needed. "I think if they will not, when we have eased the pressure of the Sith problem for now, then we need to have some back-up strategy."

Wolffe nodded at that, before clearing his throat. "I suppose we'll have to ask the Senator to find a system willing to let us build our own home, a place to train the younglings, and have our way about it then," he said firmly. "The _Vod'e_ do not wish to see a fracture in your friendships anymore than we want to be cut off from any of our brothers, but push comes to shove… we can and will start fresh somewhere."

Anakin made an agreeing noise. "Padmé is aware we may need a central home, and is willing to negotiate such things," he said, proud of his wife.

"May it not come to that," Mallie Marek said softly, a sentiment echoed around the room.


End file.
